Balamb Chronicles pt 1
by Lilith Jade
Summary: Complete Final Fantasy VIII is invaded by Original Characters. grin Chapter 3 has a lil' badly written sexual trysting. review. thanks
1. War Games

Disclaimer: I do not know Seifer in this way. ( I wish!!!) Seifer is just a cartoon character. And although very, very cute, he IS NOT real. peace, love and enjoy. Jess (oh, leave a note.)   
  
War Games   
  
  
Raven and Seifer. Two sides of the mystical coin. Two evils with one destiny. One blond and one snowy. Blue and violet. Two and one. Together. Forever.   
  
Seifer loved the feel of a sword in his hand. It really didn't matter if it was his gunblade or some mundane one. He also loved his feisty sparring partner, Raven.   
  
She was a medium sized girl with white hair and blazing violet eyes. She moved like an animal in both fighting and sex. Fights that ended in sex were good but fights that involved blood and ended in sex were better.   
  
Sword fighting is kind of like dancing. Moving to the rhythm of the blood and the pulse. Moving as one.   
  
Seifer smiled at that thought. Swordplay was also kind of like sex. Sweat and blood. Lots of sweat. Little blood. Some screams. Some moans. But all in all, swordplay was like sex and to him, both were fun.   
  
But now it was a real fight. Him and raven on the sand floored ring. Much fun. It was almost like they could read each other's thoughts. They were watching the other, looking for an opening. It was hard to keep they're footing on the sand floor but they were managing.   
  
That was until Seifer lashed out and raven had to move quickly to avoid him. They both went down, Seifer on top. Raven covered her eyes with her hands and started laughing. Seifer stifled her laughter with a kiss and it seemed to go on forever.   
  
When they broke apart each could see lust in the other's eyes. Both knew sex, even though very relevant, did not rule their relationship.   
  
Violence did.   
  
  
- 3: 53 pm, Thursday, November 8, 2001 


	2. FAN-tasy

Disclaimer: Same as the last one. Don't know him, really want to, yadda, yadda yadda. Peace love and the everlasting sexuality of Seifer Almasy. Jess.   
  
  
FAN-tasy   
  
Blond hair falls across his eyes and i giggle as I push it away. Lord, this man was a fantasy. Like a living, breathing wet dream. And he was all mine.   
  
The dude is gorgeous! His eyes are the bluest I've ever seen, like shards of ice. The scar across the bridge of his nose, a gift from someone he'd never told me about, sharpening his eyes even more. His mouth, softer than rose petals and just as red was twisted into his version of a smirk.   
  
His voice was rough and smooth all at the same time. Sexual and throbbing when he said my name. And when he laughed it was like silk sliding on bare skin, mainly mine.   
  
"Why Mr. Almasy, are you trying to seduce me?" I say, touching his face.   
  
"Why, Miss. Darkwolf, do you want to be seduced?" His smile twists his lips again as he touches my lips with one long finger and trails it to the top of my shirt.   
  
"I don't know. Do I?" I ran my fingers through his blond hair as he kissed me.   
  
"Sure," he says, "but why don't we finish this discussion somewhere with less sand."   
  
He gets up and pulls me to my feet,   
  
"And maybe less clothes," I say and he raised his eyebrows in response.   
  
"Hmmm.." He replies, " What an absolutely amazing thought."   
  
  
- 3:33 pm, Friday, November 9, 2001 


	3. Sexual Preferences

Disclaimer: DO NOT READ IT YOU CANT HANDLE ANY SEXUAL RELATIONS OTHER THAN GUY-GUY. this does contain kinda graphicness and is het related. I try to write clean but sometimes it comes out all wrong. but anyway, you have been warned so don't leave me a stupid note saying something stupid. thank you. Jess   
  
  
Sexual Preferences   
  
  
Seifer smiles and looked into her eyes as he kissed her stomach. He could feel shivers run through her sides and he liked that he had the power to control her in such a way. He licks her stomach and she giggles. She was very ticklish. But it really didn't matter. For the first time in his life he was falling in love.   
  
"Seifer, stop." Raven giggled outreaching down to push him away.   
  
"Nope, you'll get your chance later but its my turn now. I won the fight and that was the deal." his eyes darkened with lust and suddenly he wanted to see her purely naked.   
  
"Strip." he ordered, getting up.   
  
'huh?" she said, her eyebrows knitting together in suspicion.   
  
"You heard me. this is my fantasy." Seifer put his hands on his hips, "or don't you want me."   
  
She laughed, a deep blush rising on her cheeks. She pulled off her shirt, revealing a slinky black velvet bra. He watches and realizes that she's very pale against the black fabric. Then she slides the jeans off and stands there with her hands on her thinly clad hips as if daring him to remark.   
  
"Beautiful." he said, his eyes roaming, "Just beautiful." he walks over to her and grabs her around the waste, pulling her to him.   
  
Her voice was thick with lust when she said his name. neither one had shoes on so they were about the same height. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. both could feel the tension in the room. he kissed her lips hard, pushing his tongue inside. He could feel her react to this, her own tongue touching his.   
  
Seifer pulled away and looked at her, "I think you forgot something."   
  
Raven looked at his smiling face and unhooked her bra. She held it up for a second before he came over and took it away from her. He smiled and threw it over his shoulder. then she slid off her panties and threw them to him too. He smiled and caught them.   
  
She was pale over her entire body. He patted the couch area between his thighs and she came and sat in front of him.   
  
"How come i have to be naked and you don't?" Raven said, snuggling up to Seifer's bare chest.   
  
'because it's my fantasy."   
  
"So when its my fantasy I get to do what ever I want with you?" Her eyes held a hint of slyness in their violet depths.   
  
"Yes. i guess." He looked kind of suspicious but he still picked her up and carried her into the bedroom for a one on one 


	4. Flashback

Disclaimer: This takes place after Sexual Preference and before part two of that chapter. This is for all ov you who want to know about who raven really is and what's been going on in her life. (U know who you are.) She is based after me. Of course. (Smiley face) But anyway, don't know em, don't own em. Peace, Jess (Raven)  
  
Flashback  
  
Seifer looked at Raven who was asleep beside him and admired her child-like looks. She looked the same, or almost as she had when they met at the garden two years ago...  
  
*  
  
Raven was 16 when she arrived at Balamb Garden from earth. Her uncle, some kind of god from Earth, sent her to the Garden for some training.  
  
In her and Seifer's fight she beat him quicker than he's ever been beaten before. Seifer laughed sheepishly at that memory. He remembered that very well. She was a real bitch then. And she was strong. She was strong now but not like then.  
  
And back then she had longer hair, about mid-calf length and paler than white, almost translucent. Now her hair was shoulder length and a snow white color. Her eyes had changed too. They used to be a real pale violet color, much like a young orchid but now.... Now they were a dark, almost black-violet.  
  
He felt nails dig into his chest and he looked at raven. Her nails had grown considerably, almost half and inch. She used to have real bad nightmares too and it seems she still had them.   
  
She was only at the garden for about a year and a half but Seifer had fallen hard and fast for the young warrior. He loved her and when she left he hoped to Ifrit that he would never be so gullible for a pretty face again. Especially hers.  
  
Until a letter had arrived for him to go to Earth. Her uncle, the war god of Greece, had started a school for warriors and him and his rival, Squall Leonheart, had been accepted.  
  
And it HAD to be her waiting on them at the transport dock. He knew he'd fall harder than ever for her when he saw her again but her never expected tears. He never ever cried, not even when he had gotten his scar but he just couldn't hold it inside any longer.  
  
He also had promised himself that Squall would never see him weaken but when he looked at Squall all he saw in his face was a knowing. Like he understood their relationship better that Seifer himself ever could have hoped to.  
  
And in that instant, in the transport dock surrounded by strangers and hugging raven tight against him he understood destiny, love and what it means to have, and be, a soulmate.  
  
  
-2:27 pm, Monday, Nov. 12, 2001 


	5. Truth

Disclaimer: This is my wish. Really. But it's only a story. *Sits down and cries* darn.   
  
Truth   
  
Raven watched him as Seifer slept, his blond lashes against his cheekbones. He looked vaguely feminine, like a porcelain doll. He was so beautiful lying there that she was afraid to wake him up. She moved slowly so as not to wake him and he opened one eye.  
  
"Where ya going?" He said, sitting up.  
  
"To take a shower before class. Why?" She smiled impishly, "Wanna join me?"  
  
He laughed, "I would, really, but I'm tired. I am older than you are, after all."  
  
She looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes, "only by two years."  
  
"So?"  
  
She made a sound as if to say 'whatever' "Fine i guess ill have to take a shower by myself."  
  
She looked at him with fake tears in her eyes and he rolled his, "Fine," He said sighing and then smiling, "I'm coming.  
  
She smiled and walked toward the bathroom and its deep stone tub. He smiled to himself and stalked after her.  
  
*  
  
An hour and at least a hundred towels later they were again in the practice chamber with its sand floor. This time it was with staffs instead of swords and another couple was beside them. Squall and Genesis were another couple from the Garden.  
  
And then there was Ares. He was the teacher of the fighting class and he was the headmaster. But he was also Raven's uncle. He definitely didn't give her special treatment, but if anything, he pushed her harder than anyone else. She was becoming like her old self. Powerful and slippery as an eel. She moved like an animal.   
  
"Today," He said to the four, "We are going to work on your reflexes." He looked up at the ceiling and smiled, "Sand bags on ropes. If they hit you they will hurt." He laughed as everybody looked at everybody else.   
  
Then he had them blindfold their partner and had one go to the sandbags tied to the rafters. Seifer and Genesis were up first. Seifer was blindfolded and Gen went up top.  
  
"Now," Ares said smiling, "Go."  
  
Gen smiled and swung the first sandbag, which Seifer barely missed. Then she swung the second one and it hit him square in the middle of the back. Raven laughed and so did everybody else. He stood up and ripped off the blindfold, and anger flooding his eyes.  
  
Then he heard some kind of telepathic voice tell him, 'That will teach you to mess with my sister and hurt her like you did.'  
  
He looked around and saw that Ares had stopped laughing and was looking straight at him. He shivered. That gaze held hate and much, much more...Obsession. 


	6. Untwining

Disclaimer: Here's the next part of the saga of Raven and Seifer. Hadn't any idea what to call it so named it this. Peace and review.  
  
Untwining   
  
He knew he shouldn't have done that. He knew he shouldn't have sent a telepathic warning to that blond kid Seifer but he did.   
  
He just couldn't stand it that his baby sister had to put up with such a lowlife. He wasn't worth her. She was much better than he could ever be.   
  
Anger burned through his mind, flickering his eyes between the usual dark brown and a sooty red. This is entirely her mother's fault. If she hadn't sent her here none of this would have happen. But he really couldn't blame Demeter. After all, Raven was a beautiful 123-year-old.  
  
Ares sighed and rubbed his temples hard. Being a headmaster to a bunch of teenagers with raging hormones was really putting a strain on him. Why couldn't he have picked a better way to get back into Raven's life? Why in Zeus's name did he have to pick a schoolteacher?  
  
And he knew why.   
  
This, unfortunately, was the only way she would ever trust him again.  
  
*  
  
"How can you be his sister and his niece?" Seifer asked, touching her wrist gently.  
  
"I'm not his niece; I'm his sister." She wiped the tears from her face and looked at him.  
  
"Uh, okay." He touched her face, "How come you never told me?"  
  
"Well, uh, there are some things that I've done and I knew that you knew that there would be some very weird and embarrassing questions that you and Squall would ask and I don't thing I wanted to answer them." She looked away and he hissed her neck.  
  
"What about Gen?" He asked.  
  
"She's known about me and everything I've ever done forever. Her family and Ares have kept in touch since before either of us were born." She turned back to him.  
  
"She knows everything I don't?" He said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" He asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"I've lived a long time."  
  
She saw the look on his face, his eyes obscured by blond bangs, "how long."  
  
"Why don't i tell my story and you keep track..." 


	7. The story of Raven

Disclaimer: This is all mine (except for Seifer). Nobody steal anything. read and review. thanks. Jess  
  
The story  
  
"...I was born at the stroke of midnight on January 1, 1878. I was born in a place you would never believe, in a way you'd never believe. I was born in the dead of winter in the very center of my home state, Vampatia, in the southern part of Transylvania.  
  
"I wasn't born human though. I am a werewolf. I've heard real Lycanthropia described as an animal in human form and that's just it. I was born a solid white wolf and I never really knew I was any more than that.  
  
"It wasn't until my sixth year that i realized i could change my form. My mother, who had taken the form of a wolf to birth me, went down the river and I followed. I watched her transform into a human. I guess I just followed along. I had no idea what form I took or what i looked like. An animal-like form of telepathy connects all wolf minds so I knew what she looked like.  
  
"I don't know if she heard my first human gasp or felt my transformation but she turned to me, tears in her eyes and whispered in her beautiful human voice, 'my sweet, sweet baby, why?'  
  
"I had no idea what the heck she was talking about. I had just changed my shape from a well-known one to something I didn't even have a name for. I didn't know how to talk with he human vocal cords yet so I said telepathically, 'What is it mother? What have i done?'  
  
"She turned away from me and said, 'now you have transformed. I hoped you would never get to this stage of your life. Now you must go live with the shifters. You have transformed into a human.'  
  
"I was, quite frankly, afraid, scared out of my wits. I had become something even worse than any predator in the forest. I had become a human, disruptor of the balance of nature and destroyer of my whole world.   
  
"I screamed, my human voice cracking with disuse. I had no idea what a shifter was but it scared me to be one. Wolves like unity and order, not chaos and differentiation. But now that i knew deep inside that I was different than my brothers and sisters, I could never go home. I had to go, whether I wanted to or not, to the camp of the shifters.  
  
"It wasn't so bad going cause my mother was with me but there were all these six and seven year olds running around with animal characteristics that it scared me.  
  
"That and my lupine traits and emotions were still intact. Some of them were cats of the jungle and dogs of the savanna and some where predator birds and some looked vaguely like snakes. Some where my enemies from the forest like the puma and the lynx and they realized what i was when they saw me. Some scared me so bad with their animal characteristics that I felt i was gonna be sick.  
  
"There were only four houses in the entire village. Long ones like the Native Americans used to live in and each one was a different color. Soon I would learn the meaning of these but not now.  
  
"Now I would be handed to a woman in red cotton and my mother would leave me forever.  
  
"I remember causing a huge commotion with my screaming and crying. Then I remembered that I was the daughter of the leader of the pack and if she ordained me to go to this place I would and I would be happy while hiding my sadness. I would act like a grown wolf and not like a pup.  
  
""I was led to the southern most building, the one painted red and was bathed and dressed in red. I don't know why I didn't try to fight more but she sort of smelled like my mother. I guess she smelled like everyone's mother cause all the red dressed ones deferred to her.  
  
"But anyhow, I was taken to the stone and gold tower in the middle of the square made of the fronts of the four buildings. They declared me a lycanthrope, like i knew what that was at the time, and said I was a wolf and therefore go with Mistress Topaz, caretaker of the Southern, or Canine building.   
  
"After that I spent 12 years there, learning how to fight and how to transform into my original form at will. I had a good number of friends when i left Vampatia in 1896 to traverse the world and learn all sorts of languages and mythologies. One such was my best friend in the whole wide world, Draco Darkpanther who was a cheetah. Him and two others of the red, Deber Darkhyena and Ruxandra Darkfox, were my constant friends through my tasks for my wolf medallion and up until I left. They protected me from many evils and I miss them terribly but now onto the orient and my meeting with my brother and Genesis's family.  
  
"I traversed Russia, Europe and Africa for 17 years until I found China. It was a lot different back then, definitely more honorable. They're still honorable but not like back then.  
  
"Then I went through Japan and into India by boat. Now this was a place I liked. Lots of insane, bloodthirsty gods and goddesses. Then I met by brother.  
  
"Ares, Greek god of war. Not that's a bloodthirsty and insane god. I ran into him, literally in an alley running from some Old World gangster monk dudes. I hated his smugness and still do but he has his moments.   
  
" 'Hmmm...' he said, pulling me off the ground with a strong hand, 'what do we have here?' I wasn't scared. Even though I should've been. A group of death dealing mafia dudes at my back and a smug guy in front. No, i wasn't scared... much.  
  
" 'None of ya damn business.' I said trying to push past him but he was unmovable. Then matters got worse. The gangsters followed their leader, Gen's grandpa or dad, and grabbed my upper arms and I couldn't get away. 'Ah, Lord Ares, thank you for stalling this riff-raff. She has stole a sacred pearl necklace from the temple of our Lord Krishna.'  
  
"Ares reached down and lifted my chin, revealing the huge gray pearl and my wolf head medallion. He sighed as if to scold a sibling. I only stole that stupid necklace because the sign said not to. And hey, I always have and always will like a challenge.  
  
"But anyway, as I was saying, Ares unhooked the necklace and handed it back to the insane monk gangsters and said, 'My sister will never go near Lord Krishna's temple again, will you Raven?'  
  
"I just stared at him in surprise and stammered out, 'Y-yeah, sure.' he clapped his hands and said 'Capitol.' And don't you ever think he looks cute clapping his hands cause, heh, i don't think so. I've been trying to put that out of my mind for almost 88 years and I can tell you it isn't working very well.  
  
"But when they left, bowing like this guy was a god, and at the time I had no idea. He just smiled until they were around the corner and out of sight. Then his smile faded.  
  
" 'Now,' he said, grabbing my upper arm in a very tight embrace, 'Were going to have a little talk.' He spun me around pulled me along after him.  
  
"I can tell you I was mad. I didn't even know who this guy was and he was forcing me to follow him. He was such a jerk but I followed him anyway. I guess I was curious to see who he was and why he had called me his sister and knew my name. I tried to jerk away form him a few times but he just looked at me with his weird gaze, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.  
  
"That was extremely embarrassing, really. But you should have seen where he was staying. I mean, you'd think a god didn't need food or sleep or anything that smacked of humanity but he literally rolled in it. It was a really nice mansion, very plushy. Lots of precious metals and silk.   
  
"He put me down and I nearly kicked him in the shin when he smiled his usual sarcastic and know-it-all smile. 'What the heck do you think your doing? I don't even know you. Who are you?' i said trying to walk by him but he pushed me back down on the couch.  
  
" 'I am trying to talk to my sister, I know you don' t and I'm your brother, Ares. Nice to meet you.' he said, answering all three questions at once and I nearly fell off the couch. My brother? I laughed at the thought. Then I said to this irritant 'i don't have a brother.'  
  
" 'Oh really?' he asked and I told him, 'yeah really, I am an only child so that would mean I have no brother.' I guess he finally understood cause the sarcastic smile went by the wayside. I think he thought I already knew about him and that Id welcome him with open arms.  
  
"I can tell you form experience that if he wants something, he gets it. I know that sounds sort of like incest but I don't think so. I'm taking about jewelry, drugs, or anything material. Sometimes girls, if they act the way he does. To that Id be scared though. If anybody acted like him, they should be locked up.  
  
"But anyway, I stayed with him for maybe 7 years learning all he could teach me in the matters of fighting and i left. I I decided Id go to America and explore the entire of the American continent. Into South America and back up north and then to Canada. That entire trip took maybe 40 years.   
  
"It was 1960 by then and in the '60's there was a lot going on within the United States. Drugs and liquor. And the war in Vietnam. I really didn't care for this stuff so I went back home to Vampatia. I didn't know what kind of reception I'd get so I took it easy for a while. Lots of walking and thinking.   
  
"I guess it could be called a period of remembrance but I remember anything else but Draco and my friends. It had been along time since Id seen them and i wondered what they'd been doing. When I walked into the village and there were all these people running around like something big had happened. What i saw amazed me.  
  
"There weren't just four buildings anymore; there were many small huts. And there were many, many people, most of whom I didn't recognize. And then there was Draco. In my younger years I would have run up and hugged him but we were older, maybe not wiser, but older nonetheless. He was lugging a box from one hut to another when he saw me. I don't think he recognized me at first but then he looked further. Then he smiled, handed the box to the guy beside him and ran over to hug me.  
  
"I hadn't seen him since we were both eighteen and I guess he missed me. That's how I spent the next 35 years. I had missed everybody so much...."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Seifer got up to answer it. It was Gen and Squall.  
  
"You guys comin' down to the party?" Squall asked, looking slightly sloshed.  
  
Seifer looked at me and I said, "Yeah."  
  
"Okay." Gen said, winking as Seifer closed the door. "And then what happened?"  
  
"Oh, um, well, everybody was so nice but I hated being in the same spot surrounded by people and it started to get tiring so i decided to go to Greece to see Ares. He said that I should go to Balamb Garden to study and that's about everything. You know what happened next. I went to the garden for a couple of years with Gen, came back, came to the school Ares created and then you came so that's the end."  
  
*  
  
They walked down the stairs and sat down to talk about little things, every so often to get a beer. Soon it was time to start counting down to the New Year.  
  
"5...4...3...2...1 happy New Year!" Said everybody in the room but Seifer and Raven were in their own world.  
  
"Happy birthday." Seifer said and kissed her. 


	8. The newest student

Disclaimer: Draco is mine, Genesis is Julie's, Seifer and Squall are Squaresoft's and Ares is probably Greece's because that's who worships him. Please don't steal anything. thank you very much and please review. Peace, me.  
  
The newest student.  
  
First there was the blessed unconsciousness.  
  
Then there was the blinding light, enough noise to wake the dead and the satirical laughter of Ares. most of all there was the reek of liquor, hard and soft and the tangy, sickly sweet stench of vomit. Ares walked between the unconscious youths to the ones sprawled on couches and recliners and the occasional pull-out love seat. Beer bottles, gin, whiskey, tequila, vodka, brandy, rum, and everclear bottles were strewn everywhere in between the unconscious or groaning bodies.  
  
"Rise and shine my bunch of budding adolescent alcoholics." Ares said, smiling.  
  
"Ooh, bright light, bright light." Came the still slightly slurred voice of Raven, his niece to most but that was only a show. His sibling instincts kicked in but he held his cool.   
  
But then Seifer, who was laying very close to her on a narrow couch made the remark of, "You watch too much television."   
  
Ares smiled a toothy smile and said nothing.  
  
*  
  
Later that evening Ares typed away on his computer, searching the databases for a competent warrior left to his own device in the world. Finally he found one that suited him perfectly:  
  
Bio: Darkpanther, Draco L.  
  
Age: 123 years of age.   
Birth date: October 14, 1878  
Height: 6' 1''   
Weight: 170 lbs.  
Hair color: black, to mid calf  
Eye color: human) blue; Panther) Gold.  
Shifter Animal: Panther  
Home town: Celina, Vampatia, Transylvania   
Starred: Darkwolf, Raven A. of Kydebra, Vampatia, Transylvania   
Standard Weapon: sword (Darkscream)  
  
Overall Evaluation  
Fighting style is somewhat of made up. Goes with the flow of things often. nice reflexes , moves like his animal. Personality wise, very competitive on many levels. Deep understanding of things around him and can catch on to new training every quickly. Outstanding student, very well mannered but quick to flare up.  
  
Now resides in Las Angeles, California, United States of America.  
  
  
Ares smiled slyly, this was going to be easier than he thought.  
  
*  
  
"...All right then, lets settle down here." Ares clapped his hands as he walked into the huge training area where the four elite students were warming up in their respective pairs, " We have a new student."  
  
The four turned to face him, sheathing swords of laying them across his or her shoulder. They all looked toward the door as Ares said,   
  
"Draco, come on in." He turned as a blue eyed guy with black hair walked in.  
  
Everyone, even Squall, looked at Raven and the look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Draco?!? Oh my god!" she looked at Seifer, "Do you see him? Is he really there?"  
  
Seifer looked sort of sad but he smiled for her benefit, "Yeah. he's there."  
  
Raven ran toward Draco but he looked sideways at Ares and drew a finger down his tattooed left forearm. Raven stopped on front of him and smiling, hugged him.  
  
Ares smiled, watching.  
  
*  
  
Genesis and Squall were talking about the new development Ares had thrown at Raven and her love of Seifer.  
  
Draco, her self chosen soulmate who bore her name on his left arm as the sign that showed their connection, from Vampatia who turned into a panther at will along with the lunar phases was the newest member of the elite class self taught by Ares to be the best fighters that they could ever be.  
  
It frankly pissed Gen off the way Ares flaunted the fact of Raven being his sister and the exact way he acted like a scorned lover. It was sickening the way he always tried to change her mind toward him.  
  
Hmmm... something to think over for next time. 


	9. The fight

Disclaimer: Very short but to the point. r/r.  
  
The fight.  
  
"You are an evil, sadistic, self-centered, egotistical bitch!" Gen shouted, her face taking on a red tint in pure rage.  
  
"You better calm down of you'll give yourself a heart attack." I said calmly, opening my bag and extracting my homework.  
  
"No! I will not calm down! you have two incredibly gorgeous guys vying for your affection and your playing them against each other. Its sickening and you had better get a grip and choose."  
  
I looked away, tears trailing down my cheeks, "I cant."  
  
If you don't you'll lose them both."  
  
*  
  
Draco and Seifer were not getting along. both knew what the other was to Raven and did NOT like it in the slightest.  
  
Neither one lorded their status over the other but both knew that in a week, when school was out, that raven would have to choose either Draco and Vampatia or Seifer and Balamb Garden. 


	10. The choice

Disclaimer: another shorty but a goody. You know... peace  
  
The choice  
  
The week passed quicker than Raven, Gen, Squall, Seifer or Draco expected. Soon it was the last day and all five were at the transport station waiting for Raven and her choice.  
  
"I've spent a week pondering the situation and I've decided. Draco is my soulmate but I love Seifer. But I also love Draco. " She kissed Seifer; "I have to go home to Vampatia. This is something I have to do."  
  
Seifer's eyes hardened. He tried to keep cool but he couldn't. He turned and walked toward the transport, his bag swinging behind him over his shoulder.  
  
"Seifer..." Raven said, tears streaming but Squall stopped her.  
  
"You'll never know how much he loves you. When you left the first time he was sad. I mean, really sad. Like suicidal sad." He looked after the disappearing blond and sighed, "Now that he's been scorned... I don't know what's gonna happen."  
  
He walked toward the transport and Genesis followed.  
  
The last thing she said to Raven before she boarded was, 'Follow your heart.'  
  
  
Question is: How do you follow a divided one? 


	11. Rejoining

Disclaimer: This is the latest chapter of the Seifer story. read and review. Thanx, R  
  
Sorceress Genesis, the new ruler of Galbadia, smiled in glee. Now was the time to strike against Earth and all the evils that had been done to her there. And with the help of her luscious and totally lickable knight Squall she would win. Her sex toy, er, her knight was stronger than the old sorceress's knight Seifer and with his GFs he would be unstoppable. But then he had list four to that Seifer boy. Oh, well, she was a sorceress and what was a mere GF to a sorceress?  
  
*  
  
Seifer sheathed his sword and listened. Good. no footsteps so he must've lost them. He had gotten to Balamb Garden without killing one Galbadian soldier following him. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at the four faintly glowing balls in his hands.  
  
Shiva, Leviathan, Siren and Eden. GFs stolen from his enemy then friend then enemy again. Now there was another sorceress, that Genesis trick and all hell's broken loose again. He walked thought the gates, pausing briefly to say hi to Hal, the gate man and went looking for Zell.  
  
Him and the chicken-wuss didn't get along but hey, he was just going to be a messenger to earth so whay did he even care? he went to Zell's room and knocked. Zell, looking extremely ruffled and sleepy, opened the door.  
  
"Seifer?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, "What's up?"  
  
"I need you to do something for me," Seifer handed him Shiva and Siren, "I want you to take these to earth." Zell said nothing but looked even more ruffled, "There's a girl there by the name of Raven Darkwolf. I'll write you a note. And hurry, I really need her help."  
  
*  
  
Raven awoke to a sound other than the snores of a large cat beside her. It was a footstep, soft and hesitant and a whisper of, 'Raven Darkwolf?'  
  
She slid out of bed and walked outside keeping her senses alert. Then she saw him. A young man with blond hair. Her breath caught in her throat and she whispered, "Seifer?"  
  
The blond man looked through the darkness and said, "Uh, no. I'm Zell."  
  
"Oh." She looked downcast.  
  
"But Seifer did send me. I'm supposed to give you a note."  
  
Raven walked out to Zell and he handed it to her. She opened it and read:  
  
Raven,   
  
I need your help. Your friend genesis had declared herself a sorceress and she's taken Squall as her knight. I need you to come to Balamb Garden and help me defeat her. I have enclosed two GFs and Zell can show you how to equip them. I love you and i miss you.  
  
Seifer.  
  
  
She wadded up the note and looked Zell straight in the eye, "Let's get started then, shall we?"  
  
*  
  
Seifer was waiting at the transport when Raven and Zell arrived. Zell went and waited in the car while Raven and Seifer looked at each other uncomfortably. They walked to the car in total silence and went to the garden, Zell driving. They didn't talk much but when they did Seifer heard a not of longing in her voice that he would never, ever satisfy.  
  
*  
  
The Garden had changed since the last time she'd been here. There was a new headmaster, Headmaster Trepe who looked familiar and her assistant, Rinoa Heartilly, looked like Raven and who was very familiar too.  
  
Seifer showed her how to equip certain high powered magics and how to use the draw ability but thing he was cold and distant. She wondered why and frequently asked. That is, until she saw Seifer and Rinoa discussing something and then he kissed her.   
  
Raven walked toward the training area, sword in hand, wiping tears fo anger off her cheeks. There she encountered Zell and a women who looked very familiar to her named Quistis. They grouped up and battled the training area monsters while helping Raven level up her GFs and draw magic so she'd have a good stock.   
  
Then her and Quistis went up to the headmasters quarters and sat down to wait because Quistis had said that the headmaster had also called up Seifer. When he got there Quistis excused herself so they could talk.  
  
*  
  
It had been over an hour when Seifer noticed that Raven kept falling asleep.  
  
"Why don't you go downstairs and go to sleep?" He asked and he saw the forced smile.  
  
She sat there and finally went to sleep. Quistis stuck her head out the door of her room and asked in a whisper, "Is she asleep?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She walked out and snorted, "Took long enough."  
  
"How many sleep spells did you use on her?" Seifer asked, picking her up.  
  
"Maybe 10 or 12. That's one strong women." He walked toward the elevator, "Oh, and Seifer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I cant say this is a good thing, trying to change her memories. I think you should just talk to her but i know you'll do what you want anyway."  
  
Seifer smiled, "Damn straight."  
  
"But are you sure?"  
  
"I love her Quistis and if this is what i have to do to keep her with me, i will."  
  
As he left she called out, "I hope you know what your doing."  
  
He turned around, "Always." 


	12. Domestic Disturbance

Disc: Raven is mine. Everyone else belongs to Squaresoft, maker of awesome Nintendo games. Read and review. Rave.  
  
  
Domestic Disturbance  
  
  
Sorceress Genesis was in a pensive mood and her irritation stretched to many people.  
  
"My Lady Sorceress?" Came Squall from behind her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Seifer has recruited Raven Darkwolf from earth."  
  
Gen's face turned white, "Raven? She's here?"  
  
"Yes, My Lady Sorceress."  
  
"Fuck!" She said, her eyes burning with hatred and fear, "Now what?"  
  
*  
  
Seifer watched her as she slept. Only time would tell if the memory change actually worked. He had an attack of Conscience at the end but went through with the procedure anyway...  
  
Because of Love.  
  
*  
  
Raven was strong. She remembered everything and how she had hurt Seifer. She also remembered why she was at Balamb Garden once again. It made her feel melancholy to be here and to remember the memories from so long ago. She walked through the forests outside the garden recalling past practices and long, deep talks with Seifer, Rajin and Fujin.  
  
As these thoughts bombarded her, tears rolled down her cheeks. She should have never come back here. There was too much to remember and not enough forgotten.   
  
She missed the old days, the days when all she had to do was fake out her teachers and practice fighting monsters at the now empty cave of Ifrit. When the only person she ever wanted to be with was Seifer. When...  
  
But that was along time ago and things at the Garden would never be the same.  
  
*  
  
"...Sorceresses have the same magics you do if you've junctioned them but the sorceresses have a higher type of magic that adheres to their genes and creates a sort of bond between the magic and the sorceress..." Zell tuned the teacher, Julia ledger, replacement to Quistis, out. Hadn't he, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa and Squall defeat the Sorceress Ultimecia and Sorceress Edea?  
  
He looked at the sitting beside him, Raven on the left and Seifer on the right. They weren't talking to each other again and Zell was the go-between.  
  
Zell knew from experience that this was going to be a long silent treatment because both were stubborn as mules. But he also knew that Genesis and Squall were coming this way and if they had a plan to break the spell that Gen had over Squall they sure didn't show it.  
  
*  
  
Seifer slashed at the T-Rexaur, killing it. He breathed deeply, counting his newly drawn magics and choosing new things for his GFs to learn.  
  
He could hear other students practicing against the other monsters in the training room. Many of them were going against low level monsters and some, like Zell and himself, were going against the very strong and very fierce T-Rexaur.  
  
He wiped the sweat off his forehead and went in search of another. 


	13. Training room

Disc: Raven is mine, Genesis is Cruel Hero's, and everyone else is Squaresoft's except for Ares who belongs to the Greeks and their history. Coke is owned by whatever bottles the nasty stuff. Cowhand is a derogatory remark toward ranchers. (Irvine strikes me as one.) Ra is Ray.   
  
Training room  
  
Sorceress Genesis's plans were rapidly becoming apparent to Quistis Trepe. Genesis meant to take over Balamb Garden and use it to destroy Earth.  
  
What she couldn't understand was why the Sorceresses on this Ifrit forsaken planed would want to destroy Balamb Garden. It was like a plague on the minds of Sorceresses who had to take over Galbadia to destroy Balamb Garden or take it over.  
  
Seifer walked into her office, looking really nasty after a training room session. He sat down hard on the couch, wiping his forehead with a coat sleeve. Blood ran from a slash across his left cheek and dripped lightly onto the white coat. His eyes reflected a bone deep exhaustion. " 'Ju want something?"  
  
"I thought you were in your dorm room." Her eyes showed a sort of worry.  
  
"Nope. Beating the T-Rexaurs in the training area. I think your gonna need to get some more." He smiled his old badass smile.  
  
She snorted, "I'll bet."  
  
He laid his head back as if sleeping and Quistis poked him.  
  
'Uh, hey." He said, not opening his eyes.  
  
"Seifer, do you know that Genesis is two days away?"  
  
His eyes popped open. "Huh?"  
  
"You heard me." Quistis said, crossing her arms, " You have the knowledge so now what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I need to train." He stood up; "No doubt Gen's given his high-leveled magic."  
  
Quistis pushed him back down, "No; first you need to get some sleep. You're dead on your feet."  
  
Then his stomach growled, "Nope." He grinned, "First hotdogs."  
  
*  
  
Raven, Zell and Quistis's assistant, Rinoa, sat around a table drinking coke and eating hotdogs. Seifer walked up and sat down between Rinoa and Raven and Raven scooted over toward Zell, glimpsing the hurt look on his face.  
  
"Did you get that beat up against one T-Rexaur?" Rinoa asked, looking kind of worried.  
  
Raven snorted and Seifer looked at her, "What?" He asked.  
  
"You think you would just go up against one T-Rexaur? Heh, more like four or five." Raven got up and walked off, taking her nearly empty coke with her.  
  
*  
  
Raven walked through the gate with the characteristic hello to Hal, the gateman and sat one of the benches around the big and beautiful fountain. She drank her pop while she watched the water and thought about Seifer.  
  
"Why hello there." Said a man who sat down beside her; "I'm Irvine Kinneas."   
  
"Raven Darkwolf." She replied, shaking his hand.  
  
"Ah, Seifer's girl.' He said, smiling.  
  
'Uh, not anymore."  
  
He looked sad but then became happier; "well, what happened?"  
  
*  
  
Seifer watched the fleeting raven and with a hasty bye to his friends, he followed her toward the gate and the courtyard and the fountain.  
  
He saw her sit down and was about to up to her when Irvine cowhand walked up to her. He hated it and wished he could go up and talk to her but he decided to listen. They were of course talking about him. Irvine cowhand was flirting with raven like she wasn't even Seifer's girl. Then he stopped thinking and listened to what they were saying.  
  
"...But when i got here and he acted so cold and so...so like he didn't love me anymore and i saw him kiss that other girl, Rinoa. And now I'm wondering if he didn't bring me here to break up with me." He hard the tiny catch in her voice that meant she was about to start crying.  
  
"It's okay. Listen, your a beautiful girl and I would love to get to know you a little better but i think Seifer still loves you." He heard him pick up the now empty coke can and say; 'I'll get you another." Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a kiss and the sound of Irvine walk off toward the garden.  
  
Seifer walked around and toward Raven as if he hadn't heard a thing. "Ra?" He said, sitting beside her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. It's nothing." She said and started crying again.  
  
He smiles, "Uh huh."  
  
She looked at him and started crying harder than before. Then Irvine showed up again "Seifer, you sure do have a way with the ladies." He handed him a coke, "for Raven."  
  
As Irvine turned and walked off Seifer murmured, "Stupid Irvine cowhand." and put the coke against Raven's neck.  
  
She screeched, the crying fit stopping as suddenly as it started. "That's fuckin cold!" She cried pushing him away and off the bench. He was laughing so hard that when he stood up he stumbled backwards. Raven thought shed help him back and pushed him into the fountain.  
  
Now Raven started laughing and Seifer, not entirely thinking it was funny splashed her from head to toe and she stopped.  
  
"Seifer Sephiroth Almasy, you are a very bad boy." Raven said her eyes glittering with sarcasm.  
  
Seifer smiled and splashed her again, "Never said I wasn't." 


	14. Attack

Disc: Squaresoft owns the ff chars. I own Raven, Cruel Hero owns Genesis.   
  
Attack  
  
"Red Alert! Red Alert! All Seeds report to the front gate immediately. This is not a drill!"  
  
Seifer and from his dorm room followed by Raven. Both had their coats over their arms and swords in hand. By the time they arrived at the front gate of the Garden, everything was in order.  
  
Quistis walked down the steps from the elevator, whip in hand, followed by Rinoa who was fitting some kind of saw on her bracelet and Irvine with his shotgun. "Genesis is here." She looked at Raven and Seifer, "I know you haven't taken your test yet, but your on Gen duty. Do not kill her and do not kill Squall."  
  
The rest of the assembled looked at each other and exited through the gate to fight the oncoming swarm of Galbadian soldiers.  
  
*  
  
The fighting was intense and many Galbadians along with a handful of Seeds were wounded. Genesis, along with Squall, stood on a floating platform high above the fight. Seifer and Raven were the ones dispatched to bring them down.  
  
It was easy to get behind them. That is, until Squall turned around and saw them.   
  
"Seifer." He said, smirking and drawing Leonheart.  
  
'Squall." Seifer replied, nostrils flaring in hatred as he drew Hyperion.   
  
Squall laughed and used Firaga toward Seifer who blocked it but was still thrown back by the blast. Then he heard Raven call Shiva and felt the cold blast of the Ice GF before Squall swung his gunblade diagonally, slashing open his scar.  
  
Seifer dropped to all fours and watched the blood drip off the bridge of his nose in a steady stream. He slashed upward, enraged and in pain at the shadowy form of Squall. He felt his sword connect and everything went dark.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Genesis and Raven were battling it out, Raven using her fighting arts and extensive magic and GFs and Genesis using her Sorceress type magic. Raven glanced over at Seifer and seen Squall use Firaga and decided it was time to use the GFs.  
  
"Diamond Dust!" She cried, holding the bright white ball over her head.  
  
The Ice Witch exploded from the pillar of ice and threw a blast at Genesis, causing slight damage because her weakness was not Ice.  
  
Then she used Siren, The Silent Voice GF. The GF played her harp and silenced Genesis, enabling her magic casting skills.  
  
"Damn." Gen said, looking toward Squall who was holding his bleeding scar and looking around with startled, and surprised, eyes at the unconscious Seifer at his feet.  
  
"What's going on here?" He looked around, "Gen? Raven?"  
  
Then he slumped to the floor.  
  
*  
  
All in all the fight was over quickly. The remaining Galbadian soldiers who weren't dead or wounded carried away the dead or wounded. Genesis, Sorceress of Galbadia, was imprisoned in some Rehab place in the rings of Saturn because she knew exactly what was going to happen when she took over Galbadia. Her magic was given to Quistis who used her high level Curaga to Quistis who used it to help Seifer, Squall and anyone else who had been hurt that day.  
  
Raven mostly stayed by the unconscious Seifer but took walks out to the fountain, remembering the memories that she would leave behind when she left the Garden for good, never to return.  
  
*  
  
Balamb Garden: Place of Mystery, Enchantment, Learning, Fighting, Excitement, Love, Pain and Loss. A place where a person who looked 17 and happened to be 213 could live in Happiness and Sorrow all squeezed together. A place to get away from the boring old ways of earth and live like there was no tomorrow, to be free.  
  
And Raven had to leave.  
  
After Seifer got out of the infirmary she did her best to avoid him. She saw the hurt in his eyes when she would brush past him, not speaking but looking. Seifer though, and it was obvious to everyone that he had hoped they would get married and maybe settle down and live their life together. But Raven knew that would never happen. She had left too much out of her life story, too much heartache and pain to be encompassed by words. 


	15. Marriage

Disc. I own Raven, I own Gen; Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Marriage  
  
The last day on Balamb was the hardest ever. Seifer hadn't come to say good bye and Raven was crying. Squall, Zell, Irvine, Rinoa and Quistis was there to say goodbye to her but it wasn't the same. They all knew she loved Seifer very much and didn't want to leave him.  
  
*  
  
All too early it was time for the transport to earth to leave. She unjunctioned her magics and GFs and left them to Quistis so she could give them to Seifer for her. After hugging everyone she walked toward the transport without looking back.  
  
"Wait!" She heard from behind her and she spun around seeing a very ragged looking Seifer running toward the group, and Raven. He didn't have any shoes on and his hair needed combing but it was the look in his eyes that startled him.  
  
"Raven, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you" His eyes filled with tears of self-hatred, "I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"No, baby..." Tears choked her, "I'm sorry. Its my fault. I shouldn't have treated you like that after...after the fight with Genesis." They kissed and the group cheered. Then Seifer did the unexpected.  
  
He got down on one knee and Raven gasped. "Seifer...?" she questioned, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Raven. I've loved you since I laid eyes on you. You are my soulmate, Raven." He pulled out a ring with a diamond in it. "Raven Darkwolf, will you marry me."  
  
She looked around, Surprise showing on her face. "Oh, Gods." Then she looked at Seifer, "Yes. I will."  
  
Seifer whooped and hugged her tightly against him as people clapped around them.  
  
"Raven, I love you."  
  
*  
  
There was clapping and cheering and more clapping as Seifer and Raven kissed in front of their friends. None had ever thought Seifer would get married but here he was, tying the knot with a girl worth him.  
  
And he was smiling. Not that sadistic, satirical smile well known throughout the Garden but one of pure happiness and love for the radiant white haired Raven beside him.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.   
  
(until the next set of stories.)  
  
the end. 


End file.
